Języki hiperborejskie
Cechy charakterystyczne Języki hiperborejskie są w większości umiarkowanie fleksyjne (choć zdarzają się i izolacja, i aglutynacja) i lewogłowowe. Występują w nich prefiksy, sufiksy, jak również zjawisko charakterystyczne - ablaut. Dość częsta jest też odmiana czasownika przez rodzaje i ewidencjalność, rzadziej występuje natomiast odmiana przez osoby. Jeśli chodzi o fonologię, często pojawiają się skomplikowane zbitki spółgłoskowe i palatalizacja, rzadkością są zaś spółgłoski zwarto-szczelinowe. Inną ciekawostką jest dwunastkowy system liczbowy. Nazwa rodziny jest luźną (inspirowaną mitologią grecką) kalką noliczańskiej nazwy Ġaulid airuto čargak 'języki dzikiej północy'. Prajęzyk Fonologia :Sylaby miały postać (s)C(r, l, y, w)V(r l n) Rzeczownik Rzeczownik nie odmieniał się przez przypadki (choć niekiedy rekonstruuje się końcówkę -ti dla biernika). Liczbę mnogą tworzył formant -ya, a kolektywną -ru Przymiotnik Przymiotnik odmieniał się przez liczby i rodzaje. Końcówki były najpewniej identyczne z odmianą czasownika przez rodzaje. Również przysłówek był formą przymiotnika. Dodatkowo istniał też stopień wyższy. Czasownik Czasowniki w prajęzyku odmieniały się przez rodzaj (za pomocą ablautu) i czas (za pomocą końcówek). Stosunkowo niewielka liczba możliwych czasowników zmusiła użytkowników prajęzyka do wprowadzenia czasowników seryjnych. Nie jest jasny status ewidencjalności w prajęzyku. Języki potomne Przedstawione tu języki hiperborejskie to jedynie cztery najlepiej znane, w rzeczywistości istnieje ich ponad 70. Rodzina hiperborejska dzieli się na pięć gałęzi. Cztery z nich występują w górach Knotu, piąta to gałąź stepowa, do której należą m.in. omówione poniżej mylziański i Ēk-Ōłapu. Pod względem fonetycznym cechuje ją zanik przydechu, uproszczenie nagłosowych pewnych zbitek spółgłoskowych i przejście połączeń w rodzaju /an en/ w samogłoski nosowe. Ika-Melźañ (mylziański) *pt kt > t: *ptagua 'ogień' > *tagua > tagwa > tagva *ks > s (w nagłosie) > *ksari 'rzeka' > sar-oc 'strumień' *ph th kh > p t k: *narthi 'powietrze' > narac *Ci > C' (przed samogłoską): *skentia' '7' > skent'a > sk'et'a > šteca *u > w (przed samogłoską): *huara 'ciąć' > *hwara > fara *e > 'e se 'aby' > śe *i u > e o (w sylabach parzystych licząc od końca; w nieparzystych zanikają; /i/ pozostawia po sobie palatalizację, oprócz pozycji przed spółgłoską przedniojęzykową): prothi 'kumys' > proc *î > e : *khaitînu 'kot' > käten 'kocię' *ai > ä (akcentowane) ; e (nieakcentowane): *tumail- > tmäl- 'czarny' *oi > ö (akcentowane) ; ü (nieakcentowane): *doila 'woda' > dölä *ei > 'i: mleinar- 'magiczny' > mľinar 'dziw' *ui > i: *guirî 'głowa' > gire *ui > ü (po spółgłosce przedniojęzykowej) > luiter 'biały' > lücer- *au > o: *splautu 'pępek' > splot 'brzuch' *ou > u: *zouriŋa 'jezioro' > zurma *eu > 'ü: *seun(u)-kasaku 'spadanie liści' > śunkasak 'jesień' *an en in on un în > a e i u u e : *blanku 'pustka' > blak 'noc'; *dento 'ramię' > jeto; *tinkro 'pająk' > cikro; *diompha 'strumień' > jupa; *rumpla 'dziura' > šu-rupla 'górnik'; *drîns- > dres- 'słaby' *TarT TerT TorT TalT TelT TolT > TraT TreT TroT TlaT TleT TloT: kharma 'bajka' > krama ; derlo 'pazur' > drelo ; storp- 'radosny' > strop- 'pijany' *TirT TurT TilT TulT > TreT TroT TleT TloT: milhî 'jeżyna' > mleve , dulgam- 'słodki' > dlogam- *po /n l r/ i zbitkach kończących się na /w/ nie ma przestawki: *nargi 'wilk' > narž *'e 'ü > 'a 'u (przed twardą) : *skleuthu 'piasek' > *skľüt > skľut 'ziemia' *t' d' s' z' n' l' > c j ś ź ñ ľ: *noisue 'oko' > nöśve *r' > r: *zaria 'nos' > *zar'a > zara *p' b' w' m' > p b v m (przed /e i ü/ lub spółgłoską): *phetulo 'gruszka' > p'etlo > petlo *p' b' w' m' > py by vy my (przed pozostałymi samogłoskami) > beraki 'źrebię' > byaraš *k' g' > š ž: *kueidi- 'zielony' > švij- *ŋ' > ñ : *ŋelhati 'namiot' > ñelvac *ŋ > m: *roiŋo 'kość' > römö *h' > y : *hezu 'usta' > *h'ez > h'az > yaz *st' sk' > śt št: *goste 'wątroba' > gośte *pw, hw > f: *phuoli 'czas' > foľ 'rok' *h > v : *glîhu 'szyja' > glev *w > f (przed bezdźwięczną): *wisko '8' > *v'sko > fsko *w > v (gdzie indziej): *glowo '11' > glovo *yl- yr- > źl źr: *yarmoulu 'koń' > *yramul > źramul Fonologia końcowa Ai-Zabuoţ *sp st sk > f ţ ş: *splautu 'pępek' > flaud; *goste 'wątroba' > goţ 'żołądek' ; *skagai 'robak' > şagai *ph th kh > f ţ h: *phetulo 'gruszka' > fedul; *khaitînu 'kot' > haidîn *samogłoski w wygłosie > 0: *huara 'ciąć' > şo-huar 'miecz' *p t k > b d g (po samogłosce) : *beraki 'źrebię' > berag 'nastolatek' *yî > yi (w nagłosie): Yîphrothe 'nazwa rzeki (myl. Yeproce) > Yifnoţ *yî, îy > i: *bayîke 'młot' > baïg *wî, îw > u: *rîwakha 'wiatr' > ruah 'dusza' *ye > yi (w sylabach zamkniętych): *yekî '1' > yig *eu > î: *skleuthu 'piasek' > şlîţ 'pył' *ei ey > i: *kueidi- 'zielony' > kuïdi (niekiedy ei > ai: *phrei '12' > fnai) *ou ow > u: *zouriŋa 'jezioro' > zuriŋ 'morze' (niekiedy ou > au: *klou '3' > klau) *ai au oi > ae ao oe (przed wygłosowym /l r m n ŋ/): *kelaino 'fragment' > kelaen; roiŋo 'kość' > roeŋ *er ir > ei i (w wygłosie sylaby): derlo 'pazur' > deïl *w > 0: *wisko '8' > iş *y > 0 (między samogłoskami): *bayali 'tyłek' > baal *z > 0 (przed spółgłoską i w wygłosie) : *mazd- 'mądry' > mad *h > 0 (przed spółgłoską i w wygłosie): *moilaha 'błoto' > *moilah > moila 'bagno'. Zmiana ta nie dotyczy /h/ pochodzącego z *kh *ŋ > n (przed /h/): *wiŋkhu 'siostra' > *iŋh > inh *pt kt > fţ kţ: *ptagua 'ogień' > fţagu 'pożar'; *ktanida 'potwór' > kţanid 'okrutny' *mp nt ŋk > pp tt kk: *zonkari 'światło księżyca' > zokkar 'blask'; *skentia '7' > şetti *mb nd ŋg > mm nn nŋ: *zinde 'lilia' > zin, *ambasu > ammas 'tchórz' *pr br fr mr kr gr > pn bn fn mn kn gn: *prothi 'kumys' > pnoţ 'piwo'; *brazira 'step' > bnazi 'pustynia'; *grabue 'żmija' > gnabu *pełnogłos w wygłosie (po zaniku samogłosek): *nargi 'wilk' > kî-narag 'wilkołak' *W wygłosie często dodaje się końcówkę -(o)ţ nieznanego pochodzenia, zwłaszcza w wyrazach jednosylabowych, np. *hezu 'usta' daje zabuothskie hezuţ zamiast oczekiwanego **he. Fonologia końcowa Ēk-Ōłapu Jest to język wyjątkowy wśród hiperborejskich, gdyż dopuszcza jedynie sylaby typu CV. Inne osobliwości to dziesiątkowy system liczbowy i odmiana czasownika przez osoby. Są one zapewne skutkami oddziaływania jakiegoś substratu. *tr thr dr > č č j: thra '2' > ča *r > l: *ropta 'łuk' > lata *pl phl bl ml > pw phw bw mw: *mleinaraku 'magia' > mwēnāgu; *brazira 'step' > bwasila 'łąka' *kl khl gl ŋl > kw khw gw ŋw: *grabue 'żmija' > gwabō 'smok' *sl, hl > ł: *slut- 'łatwy' > łut- 'lekki', *hlanitu 'płaszcz' > łanitu 'burka' *s > sa (w nagłosie przed spółgłoską): *skagai 'robak' > sakagē *pt kt ks> t s: *ropta 'łuk' > lata, *dinksu 'dzik' > dęsu *e o > a: *goste 'wątroba' > gāta *Vr Vl Vs > V: *narthi 'powietrze' > nāti *ai ia > ē: *tumail- > tumēl- 'czarny'; *skentia' '7' > sakatē *au ua > ō: *seunu 'liść' > *saunu > sōnu; *huara 'ciąć' > hōla *ara > ā: *mleinaraku 'magia' > mwēnāgu *ui > ū: *guirî 'głowa' > gūli 'mózg' *î > i (po spółgłosce przedniojęzykowej) *î > u: *îrau 'gwiazda' > ulō *an > ą: *dento 'ramię' > dąda 'ręka' *in > ę: *tinkro 'pająk' > tękwa *un > ǫ: *rumpla 'dziura' > lǫpwa *z > d (w nagłosie): *zaria 'nos' > dalē *z > s (gdzie indziej): *hezu 'usta' > hasu *w > v: *wisko '8' > vīko Fonologia końcowa Êġa-Uţere *sp st sk > f ţ x: *splautu 'pępek' > fyôto; *goste 'wątroba' > goţe 'żołądek' ; *skagai 'robak' > xaġê *ph th kh > v đ ġ: *phetulo 'gruszka' > vetulo; *khaitînu 'kot' > *ġêtîno *pt kt > ft xt: *ptagua 'ogień' > ftawa *ks > sk: *dinksu 'dzik' > dinsko 'grubas' *h > 0: *glîhu 'szyja' > gyîo > gyo 'gardło' *b d g > v đ ġ (między samogłoskami) *ai au > ê ô: *khaitînu 'kot' > *ġêtîno; *îrau 'gwiazda' > îrô *ei oi eu ou > i u: *gleitu 'dziewczyna' > gyito > gyeto 'córka'; *seunu 'liść' > suno *ie uo > i u: *kiedu 'kwiat' > kido; *phuoli 'czas' > vule *i u (w wygłosie) > e o: *narthi 'powietrze' > narđe *i u (przed samogłoską) > y w: *zaria 'nos' > darya 'twarz' *ŋ > n: *roiŋo 'kość' > rino *mb nd ŋg > m n n: *zinde 'lilia' > dine, *ambasu > amaso 'tchórz' *pr br fr mr kr gr > pn bn fn mn kn gn: *prothi 'kumys' > pnođe 'piwo' > pînođe; *brazira 'step' > bnaz(er)a > bînaza 'pustynia'; *grabue 'żmija' > gnavwe > gînavwe *między obstruentem a nosówką następuje wstawienie î w celu rozbicia zbitki: *sŋildu > sînildo 'łoś' *l > y (po obstruencie): *rumpla 'dziura' > rupya 'nora' *tr thr dr > ty hy dy: *thra '2' > hya *synkopa: *yalam- 'możliwy' > yalm- Fonologia końcowa Porównanie - liczby Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori Kategoria:Użytkownik:Leto Atryda